The Death of Doctor Destiny
by RedHood97
Summary: What really happened in 'only a dream? this story tells us what really happened. disclaimer: i own nothing.


"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Johnny." Batman said to the blue-cloaked figure of Doctor Destiny. "Why? Have you got some secrets? I think it's time for you to meet the Doctor." Batman suddenly felt something pressing against his psychic walls, _J'onn! _He shouted with his mind. _"Yes, Batman? What is it?" I've found him but he's trying to get into my head, I don't think I can keep him out, but once he is in he isn't leaving. Have you got the others out? "Hawkgirl is the only one left but she is blocked off from me." I need to get him to focus on me. There is only one way that is going to happen. I have to let him into my mind. J'onn, it's been an honor. "Batman! Nooooo!" _The other Leaguers with J'onn looked at him with concern, "J'onn! What is it?" Superman asked with concern. "It's Batman. He can help us get through the barrier, but at a cost." Green Lantern looked away from the barrier and said, "What cost?" J'onn paused for a moment and said, "He'll have to let Dee into his mind." The League all looked shocked. "J'onn! There's got to be another way!" Superman cried. "There is not. This plan has a high chance of succeeding." J'onn stated stoically. "But what about Batman? Destiny will destroy his mind." J'onn looked at Superman and said, "It's not Batman that I am worried about. It is what Batman will do to Doctor Destiny that concerns me. Batman has extremely potent psychic defenses, stronger than any non-telepath that I have ever met. His mind could very well obliterate Dee's own." They all looked at J'onn in shock. "I knew his defenses must be good, because you can't get into his mind easily, but… that good?" Superman questioned. J'onn didn't answer; he just turned around and focused on the barrier blocking Hawkgirl's mind.

"Come on in, Johnny, if you think you can handle it." At Batman's words, Doctor Destiny felt the walls around Batman's mind disappear and he rushed forward. He then realized his mistake, as soon as he entered Batman's mind, the walls were immediately back in place and stronger than ever. "Welcome to my mind, Johnny." He heard a voice say. "Try not to mess up the place, Johnny." Doctor Destiny screamed, "STOP CALLING ME JOHNNY!" At the final word he stamped his foot down on the ground and a large crack appeared. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you… Johnny." Hundreds of bats erupted out of the crack and swarmed around Doctor Destiny. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as the bats clawed and bit him. They were everywhere. "GO AWAY!" He shouted and blue light erupted from and sent the bats flying away. He hurried deeper into Batman's mind to try to escape the bats. He heard clawed feet echoing off of the rock floor. He shot around and saw a dark shape in the darkness. "Come on out, Batman. And lets talk." He said. The dark shape turned towards and a high-pitched screech issued from it and it leapt from the darkness. It was huge, and black with large wings and massive claws. It wasn't the Batman. It was the Bat. Doctor Destiny realized his mistake. He had just provoked Batman's Darkness. All beings have Darkness in them, but most people's Darknesses are small and hardly a nuisance at all. Batman's wasn't small and it was a lot more than a nuisance. It was at least twelve feet tall and it currently had him pinned to the floor and was screeching. A figure appeared out of the shadows behind the Bat. It was Batman. "Release him." He said to the Darkness and it reluctantly complied. "How do you like my mind, Johnny? I told you it wasn't very nice. And now you're stuck here… with me. You may be strong out there and attacking but now you're inside. And I am stronger than you." John Dee appeared to look worried but then triumphant. "At least I got Hawkgirl." Batman cocked his head to the side and said, "Did you? Lets take a look, shall we?" He waved his hand and a screen appeared in the shadows. It showed the rest of the League rushing through a cemetery towards a freshly filled grave. Green Lantern quickly created a giant shovel and hurriedly removed all of the earth; he descended into the grave and came out carrying Hawkgirl. "How can you know that? You are no telepath." Doctor Destiny spat. "I may not be a telepath, but J'onn is. A few moments before I allowed you in I got J'onn to set up a psychic feed. This is happening live. They got away." Doctor Destiny smiled suddenly, "But you didn't. We're both stuck here. You can't risk going to sleep in case I get lose and attack you're mind. You have to stay in here with me. We're both trapped." Batman sighed and said, "You are, of course, correct. But I do have one final option. It's a technique I learned many years ago. Not many people know of it, even telepaths. It's called The Final Sanction. It causes brain death. I'll die, but so will you. You're body will go into catatonic state without your mind in it and it will soon die. I had better begin." He walked over to a control panel and began to tap on a keyboard. "You're insane! You would kill yourself just to take me down with you!" Batman looked at him and said, "No, I would kill myself to protect them from you. Because they have no defense against you. For all their powers you can still get to them. I doubt even J'onn could take you out. It isn't in his nature. But my nature? That is a dark thing indeed." And he went back to typing. A second later he said, "It's ready. Goodbye, Johnny." Doctor Destiny leapt at him just as Batman pushed a final button. "NOOOOO!" Batman died.

For four minutes. In the time it took for Batman to prepare the Final Sanction J'onn had managed to get to his location and begin CPR and try to stabilize his body. Batman shot awake and looked around. The League was all stood there, staring at him with amazement. He swung his legs off of the table and made to stand up. "Batman, you must rest. You were dead for four minutes." J'onn cautioned. "I've been dead longer." Batman said and walked towards the Javelin's doors. Hawkgirl stood in his way. "Thank you." She said. Batman stared at her blankly and said, "For what? It was J'onn and the others that rescued you. I merely caused a distraction." She looked at him sharply and said, "You killed yourself for four minutes. That is more than a distraction, so thank you." And she then kissed him on the cheek. Batman looked at her coldly and said, "You're welcome." He then walked out of the Javelin and shot his grapple into the sky where it caught on the wing of his plane and dragged him into the air. They all stared after him. "J'onn? How did Batman do that? I mean, kill himself." J'onn sighed and said, "It is a technique that I have only ever heard of. I have never met anyone who could do it. I didn't even know Batman could until today. It is called the Final Sanction. It shuts down all brain activity and causes the rest of the body to shut down. It was created for this very purpose, in case an enemy telepath entered your mind, you could take him down with you. It is very risky." Flash looked at him and said, "How did Bats know how to do it? I mean, he isn't a telepath, is he?" The last question was said with fear in his voice. "No, he is not. But he is extraordinarily strong willed. And he knows his own mind very well. His defenses are nearly as strong as my own, in some ways they are stronger because they are more varied. Batman is more powerful than he appears." They all looked in the direction that Batman went and decided to head in the opposite direction. They did not want to mess with Batman.


End file.
